


Its My Immortal But Fire Emblem Awakening

by orphan_account



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: AKA Poorly Written Porn, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Relationships, My Immortal-Freeform, Oh My God, PWP, not mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What do you think this is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernlordminerva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernlordminerva/gifts).



> To wyvernlordminerva, who has graced my life with some pretty fantastic fics  
> This is not what you deserve  
> but its what you are getting  
> I'm sorry

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) wyvernlordminerva 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Gregor ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Robin Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ivory white hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Grima (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Robin!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Chorm!

“What’s up Chorm?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wyvernlordminerva suggested that the line should be I’m not related to Soren but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie because he was one of the first tacticians.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 wyvernlordminerva 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Minerva (AN: Dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven red hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Chorm yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Chorm?” she asked as we went out of the Ylisse common room and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Chorm walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN MINERVA! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Chorm was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Chrom!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Robin.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Chorm, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Chrom looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Chorm sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Chrom. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Crom and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn’t go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Forbidden Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this one. I actually did the thing where I say where the smut starts and ends

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok robin’s name is RONIB nut mary su OK! CHORM IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“CHORM!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

chrom didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Robin?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Chhorm leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

\--(Smut Starts)--

And then…………… suddenly just as I Chorm kissed me passionately. Chorm climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

\--(Smut Ends)--

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Walhert!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual lyrics of "I just want to live" by Good Charlotte added for that early 2000's song fic feel

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Whalehrt swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walhert made and Chrom and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Chorm comforted me. When we went back to the castle Walhart took us to Professor Excellus and Professor Cervantes who were both looking very angry.

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Professor Cervantes.

“How dare you?” demanded Professor Excellus.

And then Chorm shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”

Everyone was quiet. Walhert and Professor Cervantes still looked mad but Professor Excellus said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Chrom and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

“Are you okay, Robin?” Draco asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the girl’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Chrom was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by Good Charlotte.

I need an alarm system in my house  
So I know when people are  
Creeping about  
These people are  
Freaking me out (these days)

It’s getting hectic everywhere that I go  
They won’t leave me alone  
There’s things they all wanna know  
I'm paranoid of all the people I meet  
Why are they talking to me?  
And why can’t anyone see

I just wanna live  
Don’t really care about the things that they say  
Don’t really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live  
Just wanna live [x6]

I rock a  
Lawsuit when I’m going to court  
A white suit when I’m gettin’ divorced  
A black suit at the funeral home  
And my birthday suit when I’m home alone  
Talkin’ on the phone  
Got an interview  
With the rolling stone  
They’re saying  
“Now you’re rich and  
Now you’re famous  
Fake ass girls all know your name and  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Your first hit aren’t you ashamed?”  
Of the life [x2]  
Of the life we’re livin’

I just wanna live  
Don’t really care about the things that they say  
Don’t really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live 

Stop your messin’ around boy  
Better think of your future  
Better make some good plans boy  
Said everyone of my teachers

Lookout  
You better play it safe  
You never know what hard times will come your way  
We say  
Where we’re coming from  
We’ve already seen  
The worst that this life can bring

Now we expect it everywhere that we go  
All the things that they say  
Yeah we already know 

I just wanna live  
Don’t really care about the things that they say  
Don’t really care about what happens to me  
Just wanna live [x3]

I just wanna live  
Just wanna live [x3]

I just wanna live  
Just wanna live [x3]  
Don’t really care about the things that they say  
Just wanna live [x3]  
Don’t really care about what happens to me

I just wanna live

(Just like Tara, I too do not own these lyrics)

I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky white hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn’t have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Cram’s and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Henry, although most people call me Vampire these days.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of human blood.” he giggled.

“Well, I am a vampire.” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Chrom came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Smut

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Rovin isn’t a Marie Sue ok she isn’t perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chrom and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Chorm. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Chrom. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

\--Sex enters stage left--

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

\--Sex exits, pursued by a bear--

“Oh Chrom, Chrome!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Chrome’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Vampire!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Cram pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Chromps ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire’s classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Excellus and some other people.

“HENRY VAMPIRE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Chrom came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“Robin, it’s not what you think!” Chorm screamed sadly.

My friend T'harja Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Tharja was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Grima killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Excellu demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

“Vampire, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Chrom!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Robin was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I’m bi and so is Robin) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Sumia, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

“But I’m not going out with Chrom anymore!” said Vampire.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Chrome and then I started to bust into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T'harja Granger and her actually black hair


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn ple all da games! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if whalhret swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson Excell dosent lik Henree now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Chrom for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Chorm.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn’t have a nose (basically like Validar in the game) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn’t gothic. It was…… Validar!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Validar shouted “Imperius!” and I couldn’t run away.

“Crookshanks!” I shouted at him. Validar fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

“Robin.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Henree Vampier!”

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Chrom had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Chrome went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

“No, Validare!” I shouted back.

Validar gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Chrom!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

VaHLEderr got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. “I hath telekinesis.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Chrom!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Chorm came into the woods.

“Chrom!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

AN: stup it u gay **** if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out T'harja mary isn’t a muggle afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about Vahleder all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are T'harja Mary, Vampire, Chrom, Gerome (although we call him Batman now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Gregor. Only today Chorm and Vampire were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Chrome was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.

We were singing a cover of ‘Helena’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“Robin! Are you OK?” T'harja Mary asked in a concerted voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Validar came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Henry! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Chrom. But if I don’t kill Henry, then Valider, will fucking kill Chrome!” I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Crom jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!” (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Crom started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Walhart walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.

“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) “Robin Chrom has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Gregor. You are my favorite child and that is why you never die and I marry you sometimes.

Chapter 11.

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend minerva 4 hleping me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! T'harja Mary tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Walhart chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Excellus was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Excellus was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomstick.

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

“Abra Kedavra!” he yelled at Excellus and pointing his womb. I took my gun and (straight up just) shot Excellus a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Walherty ran in. “Robin, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Excellus and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Gregor ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

“What do you know, Gregor? You’re just a little Hogwarts student!”

“I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT….” Gregor paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”

“This cannot be.” Excellus said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Walhert’s wand had shot him. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

Excellus held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

“Why are you doing this?” Excellus said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Gregor said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

“Because you’re goffic?” Excellus asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

“Because I LOVE HER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending:
> 
> "You know what Gregor" Robin said, turning to face the tall red head "I respect the courage it took you to sing that gothic version of 50 cent's Hustler's Ambition. I also respect the courage it took you to confess that you liked me. Lets try this out, since, ya know, Chrome is dead." 
> 
> Gregor beamed and took Robin's smaller hand in his before turning and walking away from Walhert and Excellus. Before they were completly out of sight, Ronib turned around one last time and stuck her middle finger out at them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,aing ok gergro is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no excelos iant kristian plus grerog isn’t really in luv wif robin dat was Lawn-Q ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Chrome had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS Greygor but it was Vampire. He started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. “How did u know?”

“I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!”

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Batman changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Chrom…………….Validerf has him bondage!”

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. Excelous and GREGIR were there too. They were going to St. Mango’s after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Walhert had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Gregor came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“Ronib I need to tell u somethnig.” he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck off.” I told him. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” I snapped. Gregror had been mean to me before for being gottik.

“No Ronib.” Gregror says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

“I saved your life!” He yelled angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Excellous.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! .

“That’s not a spell that’s an MCR song.” I corrected him wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then he screamed. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for minerva I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t a prep.

“OK I believe you now wtf is Chram?”

Greygror rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U c, Ronibb,” Walyhertz said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Gregror yelled. WALHert lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Gregror stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, prof walhertttt!”

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don’t know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

“You look kawai, girl.” T'harja Mary said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Excelous couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Chrom had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Chrome. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Henry had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Chrams. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” (Same) shouted Professor Cervents who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Vampire you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Chrom!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily. \

Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

“NO!” I ran up closer.

“I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Batman changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Chrome…………….Valimarv has him bondage!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 MINERVA MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY MINERVA DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Alternative Ending:
> 
> "Oh how kind of you Gregor" Robin said, accepting the pink roses. Although she did not like the color, it was still a very thoughtful gift. 
> 
> Robin looked up towards the red head and smiled "Do you think you can keep me company while I recover, I don't exactly feel safe with Excelous in the same room as me." 
> 
> Gregor glared at the man and sat on the bed. Gregor looked to Robin and took her hand, giving her a small smile. Together, they both flipped the middle finger at Excelous


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

AN: raven fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Walhart. We were so scared.

“WAlhart Walhert!” we both yelled. Walhart came there.

“What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?” he asked angrily.

“Vasilmar has Chrom!” we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

“No! Don’t! We need to save Crom!” we begged.

“No.” he said meanly. “I don’t give a darn what Validar does to Crome. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Robin.” he said while he frowned looking at me. “Besides I never liked him that much anyway.” then he walked away. Vampire started crying. “My Crome!” he moaned. (AN: don’t u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)

“Its okay!” I tried to tell him but that didn’t stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” he exclaimed.

“What?” I asked him.

“You’ll see.” he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then…… suddenly we were in Valimrt’s lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. “Allah Kedavra!”  
It was……………………………….. Validar!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Minerva fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Valcidar was. It turned out that Validar wasn’t there. Instead the fat guy who killed Emmeryn was. Crom was there crying tears of blood. Gangrel was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of Gangrel.

“Rid my sight you despicable preps!” he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. “RobinIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

“Huh?” I asked.  
”Ronib I love you will you have sex with me?” asked Gangrel. I started laughing crudely. “What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

“Nooooooooooooo!” he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

“Gangrel what art thou doing?” called Validar. Then…… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Chrom taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

“Its so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for T'harja Mary, because she’s not ugly or anything.”

“Why would you wanna be ugly? I don’t like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts.” answered Draco.

“Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Excelous took a video of me naked. Hargrid says he’s in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even Gregor is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Chrom! Why couldn’t Satan have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. (an” don’t wory ronib isn’t a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty) “Im good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A FUCKING CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideal ending:
> 
> I just wanna be with you ok Gregor!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfic once more, but this time, with feeling

Chapter 15.

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 minerva 4 hlpein!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Robin Robin!” shouted Chrom sadly. “No, please, come back!”

But I was too mad.

“Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Vampire!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Chrome and Vampire. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Crom!

“Ronib I love you!” he shouted sadly. “I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!.” Then……………. he started to sing “Da Chronicles of Life and Death”

You come in cold,  
You're covered in blood.  
They're all so happy you've arrived.  
The doctor cuts your cord.  
He hands you to your mom.  
She sets you free into this life.  
And where do you go with no destination, no maps to guide you.  
Wouldn't you know that it doesn't matter, we all end up the same.

These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between.  
These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem.  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same.  
Today could be the best day of your life.

And money talks in this world,   
That's what idiots will say  
But you'll find out that this world,   
Is just an idiots parade  
Before you go, you've got some questions.  
And you want answers  
But now you’re old, cold, covered in blood,   
right back to where you started from

These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between.  
These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem.  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same.  
Today could be the worst day of your life. 

But these are the chronicles of life and death and everything between.  
These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem.  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same.  
Today could be the best day of,   
Today could be the worst day of,  
Today could be the last day of your life.  
It's your life, your life.

(we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don’t u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

“OMFG.” I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Draco’s now) at them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Excellus shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Hogsmede right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright.
> 
> Here's the next update
> 
> (Hey, remember how this started out as a gift-fic for wyvernlordminerva? oops)

Chapter 16.

AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! minerva u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Minerva wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 charlotte 4 techin muh japnese!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We ran happily to Hogsmede. There we saw the stage where GC had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing ‘Helena’. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Chrom thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn’t matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Crome was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn’t them at all. It was.,……………………….. Vaseline and da Grimleal!

“Wtf Cram im not going to a concert wid u!” I shouted angrily. “Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them”

“What cause we…you know…” he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don’t like to talk a bout you-know-what.

“Yeah cause we you know!” I yielded in an angry voice.

“We won’t do that again.” Cramp promised. “This time, we’re going with an ESCORT.”

“OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?” I asked. “So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?”

“NO.” he muttered loudly.

“R u becoming a prep or what?” I shootd angrily.

Ronib! I’m not! Pls come with me!” He fell down to his knees and started singing ‘Da world is black’ by GC to me.

"Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day and  
No one really knows why this is happening  
But it's happening  
And everywhere you go it's just a different place  
You get the same dark feeling  
See the same sad faces  
No one really cares that this is happening

We come into this world  
And we all are the same  
In that moment there's no one to blame

But the world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever changed  
By the things we've seen, seen

Living in this place it's always been this way  
There's no one doing nothing so there's nothing changed  
And I can't live when this world just keeps dying  
It's dying  
People always tell me this is part of the plan  
That God's got everybody in His hands  
But I can only pray that God is listening  
Is He listening?

We're living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect now I see

But the world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever changed  
By the things we've seen, seen, seen

We come into this world  
And we all are the same  
And in that moment there's no one to blame  
But we're living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect now I see

The world is black  
And hearts are cold  
There's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
(We can't go back)  
It won't be the same  
(It won't be the same)  
Forever changed  
(What will ever change)  
By the things we've seen, seen, seen

Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day  
And no one really knows why this is happening"

I was flattened cause that’s not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

“OK then I guess I will have to.” I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

T'harja Mary was standing there. “Hajimemashite gurl.” she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz ‘how do u do’ in japanese). “BTW Minerva that fucking poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math.” (an: MINERVA U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)

“It serves that fuking bich right.” I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. “Maybe Minerva will die too.” I said.

“Kawai.” T'harja Mair shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly.

“Kawai.” I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

“OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with cromp tonight in Hogsmeade with mcr.” I sed. “ I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA.”

T'harja Mairy Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. “Omfg totally lets go shopping.”

“In Hot Topic, right?” I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

“No.” My head snaped up.

‘WHAT?” my head spuin. I could not believe it. “T'harja Mary are u a PREP?”

“NOOOO!NOOOO!” She laughed. “I found some cool goffic stores near Hogwarts that’s all.”

“Hu told u abut them” I askd sure it would be Crom or Batman or Vampire(don’t even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

“Whalehurt.” She sed. “Let me just call our broms.”

“OMFFG Whalehert?” I asked quietly.

“Yah I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk.” She told me. “Come on let’s go.”

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and she gave me a few dresses. “We only have these for da real goffs.”

“Da real goffs?” Me and T'harja Mary asked.

“Yah u wouldn’t believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday Exceluus tried to buy a goffic camera pouch.” He shook his head. “I dint even no they had a camera.”

“OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!” I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

“Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit” The salesperson said.

“Yeah it looks totlly hot.” said T'harja Mary.

“You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” She asked.

“Yeah I am actually.” I looked back at her. “Hey BTW my name’s Rnobdin dark’ness dementia TARA way what’s yours?”

“Anna.” She said and ran a hand through his red-dyed hair. “maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”

“Yeah I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf chrome you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Gregor flew in on his black broom looking worried. “OMFG RNOBDIN U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH, what do you know. Another Gregor abuse chapter

Chapter 17.

AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a prep den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz minerva isn’t rely a prep. Minerva plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. Ahe said she wud help us wif makeup if she wunted koz she was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (shes bisezual). Gregor kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Hogwarts. “WTF Gregor?” I shouted angrily. “Fuck off you fjucking bastard.” Well anyway Minerva came. Gregor went away angrily.

“Hey bitch you look kawaii.” she said.

“Yah but not as kawaii as you.” I answered sadly cause Minerva’s really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale she wuz. She had a really nice body wif big bobs and everything. She was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.

“So r u going 2 da concert wif Chrom?” she asked.

“Yah.” I said happily.

“I’m gong with Batman.” she anserred happily. Well anyway Chrome and Batman came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Batman was wearing a black t-shirt that said ‘666’ on it. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. Crom was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. T'harja Mart was going 2 da concert wif Dumbass. Dumbass used to be called Priam but it tuned out dat he was kidnapped at birth and his real family was Ike and Soren. They dyed in a car crash. Priam converted to Satanism and he went goth. He was in Slitherin now. He was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall him Dumbass now. Well anyway we al went 2 Chrome’s black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that his dad (Who doesn't have a name because according to wyvernlordminerva, he's dead. All we know is that he was an asshole) gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. Crom and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there…….I gapsed.

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn’t Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif no nose and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Chrom. Chrom and I came. It was…….Vaseline and da Grimleal!

“U moronic idiots!” he shooted angstily. “Ronib, I told u to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now……….I shall kill thou and Chrom!”

“No no please!” We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a gothic old man flu in on his broomstick. He had lung white hair and a looong white bread. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed ‘avril lavigne’ on da back. He shotted a spel and Valider ran away. It was…………………………………WALEHURT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Batman, aka Gerome, is going to the concert with the lady who his wyvern shares a name with.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2 minerva 4 (putting up with my shit) da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson wlhert swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-bed lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

(Da night before Chrom and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth). Walhert chased Validar away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Chrom had a black MCR boom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Grate Hall. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.

“WTF!” I shouted going to sit next to T'harja Mary and Minerva. T'harja Mary was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Chraloote t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Minerva was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Vampire, Dumbass and Crome came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

“Those guys are so fucking hot.” Priam was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a white beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Vasilar yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare white.

“……………….Walhart?1!” we all gasped.

“WTF?” I shouted angrily. “I thought he was just wearing that to scare Vadilar!”

“Hello everyone.” he said happily. “As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?”

Everyone from the poser table in Gryiffindoor started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn’t believe what a poser he was!1.

“BTW you can call me Wally.” HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

“What a fucking poser!” Chorm shouted angrily as we we to Transfomation. We were holding hands. Vampire looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn’t say anything. “I bet he’s havin a mid-life crisis!” Minerva shouted.

I was so fucking angry.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. im nut ok i promise

AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW ronobid a poorblod so der!1 fangz 2 minerva 4m da help!11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day we sat angerly finking about Wallyhart. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Chrome was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

“No one fucking understands me!1” he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big blue eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly fing. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun like Amy Lee in Gong Under. (email me if u wana see da pik)

“Accuse me? What about me!” I growled.

“Buy-but-but-” he grunted.

“You fucking bastard!” I moaned.

“No! Wait! It’s not what it fucking looks like!” he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Chorm banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois (minerva that is soo our video! (Actual Minerva no, it isn't. We're more of a Foodfight friendship)). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Gregror came. He had appearated.

“You gave me a fucking shock!” I shouted angrily dropping my pot. “Wtf do you fink you’re doing in da gurl’s room?”

Only it wasn’t just Gregror. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Anna or maybe Chorm but it was Wallyhart.

“Hey I need to ask you a question.” he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse. “What are u wearing to the concert?”

“U no who MCR r!” I gasped.

“No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2.” He said. “Anyway Chrom has a surprise for u.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you that actually know My Immortal, Snape and Lupin end up doing each other. However, there is a problem with my adaptation because both Snape and Lupin are Excellus. Enjoy what has resulted of that

Chapter 20.

AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink! stof pflamin ok prepz!1 fangz 2 minerva 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in transilvania 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder mini, a blak corset with urple lace stuff all over it, an black gothic compact boots. MCR were gong 2 do the concert again, since Vaxidare had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to Fang u 4 da Venom. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Chorm so we could do it again.

“Wut de fucking hell r u doing!” I shouted angrily. It was Excelos! “R u gonna cum rape me or what.” I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Wallyhart had told us all 2 be careful around hem since he was a pedo.

“No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns.” he growld angrily.

“Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?” I shouted sarkastikally.

“Fuker.” He said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped…………………………………………………………….Excelluos was masticating in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Farber was watching!1

“Oh my god you ludacris idiot!” they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Farber ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it) but both of they were fuking preps. (btw Excelous is movd 2 griffindoor now)

“WTF is that why u wanted condoms?” I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

“Only you wouldn’t give them to me!” Excellous shouted angrily.

“Well you shoulda told me.” I replayed.

“You dimwit!.” Excellus began 2 shoot angrily. And then………I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

“Well xcuse me!” they both shouted angrily. “What was dat al about?”

“It wuz to blackmail u.” I snarked. “So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I’ll show dis to Walhurk. So fuck off, u bastards!” I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Vampire, looking extremely fucking hot.

“WTF where’d Cromp?” I asked him.

“Oh he’s bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn’t cum.” Vampire said shaking his hed. “U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?”

Then….. he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his dogmother Aversa had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front sed MCR666 on it. The one on da back said ‘RONIB’ on it.

……….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. MCR were there, playing.

Vampire and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Gerard was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing ‘Helena’ and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ……….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Chrom, cryin in a corner.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

AN: fuk u ok! u fokng suk. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong ok koz dat bich minerva cuz it fok u prepz!1 woopz soz minerva fangz 4 da help. btw transilvana rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da kasel wer drkola was flimed!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later we all went in the skull. Chrom was crying in da common room. “Crom are u okay?” I asked in a gothic voice.

“No I’m not u fuking bitch!” he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide.

“Its ok Ronib.” said Vampire comfortly. “Ill make him feel better.”

“U mean you’ll go fuck him wont you!” I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Cram. Vampire came too.

“Chrom please come!” he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive bi guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)

And then………………………….. we herd sum footsteps! Vampire got out his blak invincibility coke. We both gut under it. We saw the janitor Mr. Lethe there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

“WHOSE THERE!” he shouted angrily. We saw Ranulf come. He went unda da invisibility cloke and started to meow loudly.

“IS ANY1 THERE!” yelled Mr. Lethe.

“No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!” Vampire said under his breast in a disgusted way.

“EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!” yelled Mr. Leth. Den he heard Ranolf meow. “Ranolph is der any1 unda da cloak!” he asked. Ranulf nodded. And then……………………….Vampir frenched me! He did it jus as…………………….. Mr. Lothe was taking of da cloak!1

“WHAT DA-” he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Chrome crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da school.

“Crome!” I cried. “R u okay?”

“I guess though.” Chrom weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Chramp and I decided to watch Lake Placid (c isnt da deprezzin) on the gothic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and Aversa and da Risen walked into the school!1


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, College is really busy.

Chapter 22.

AN: stfu! prepz stup flaming ok if u dnot lik it fuk of I no itz mr. noris itz minerva’s folt ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding minerva u fokieng rok prepz suk!1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day everyone talked about the Risen. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing blak lacey leather pajamas. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where………………. T;harja Mary, Vampire, Batman, Crom, Dumbass and Minerva!

I opened my crimson eyes. Minerva was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that she wart a black poofy skirt wit lace on it and black gothic boots that was attached to the top. Vampire was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Chrom was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just likee Gerard Way, and almost as fucking sexy. Vampire looked like Joel Madden. T'harja Mary was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her clearage with a white apron that said ‘bich’ and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Amy Lee wear once. Darkness (who is Cordelia) was there too. She was weaving a ripped gothic black dress with ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots. So were Gaius and Ricken. It turns out that Darkness, Batman, Gaius and Ricken’s dad was a vampire. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a razor. He had raped them and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became goffik and converted to Stanism.

“OMFG” I yielded as I jumped up. “Why the fuck are u all here?”

“Ronib something is really fucked up.” Chrom said.

“OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first.” I shouted angrily.

“It’s all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful.” Chromp said in a sexy voice.

“Oh all right.” I said smiling. “But you have to tell me why your being all erective.”

“I will I will.” he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and red eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the Great Hal and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep called Sumia from Griffindoor was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the Great Hall we could see WAllyhurt. Aversa was there shouting at Walhart. (I guess) The Grima Avatar from the future was there too.

“THIS CANNOT BE!” she shouted angrily. “THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!”

“THE BARK LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!” yelled Aversa.

“YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER!” yelled Grima Avatar from the future. “YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR VALDIMER WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!”

“Very well.” Walhart said angrily. “Butt we cannot do this. We can’t close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Validimert and she is in the school. And her name is…………………………………………………………………..Ronin Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way.”

Chrom, Gaius, Gaius, Darkness, Minerva, Vampire and T'harja Mary looked at each other………I gasped.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, college is really really busy. Sorry guys.

Chapter 23.

AN: dhut da fok up biches!1 ur jus jelos koz I gut 10000 reviowz!1 fangz 2 minerva 4 da help n telin me bout da boox gurlu rok letz go shopin 2getha!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened and Aversa and Grima Avatar from the future stomped out angrily. Then Walher and Aversa sawed us.

“MR. EXALT WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!” Aversa shouted angrily. Walhart blared at her.

“Oops she made a mistake!” he corrupted her. “She means hi everybody cum in!”

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Darkness and Henry and opposite Tharja. Basillo and Flavia started 2 make some morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like Ville Vollo. I eight some Count Chocula and drank som blood from a cup. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was………Vampire! He and Chram were shooting at eachother.

“Vampire, Chromp WTF?” I asked.

“You fucking bustard!” yelled Chrom at Vampire. “I want to shit next to her!1”

“No I do!” shouted.

“No she doesn’t fucking like u, you son of a bitch!” yelled Chrome.

“No fuck you motherfucker she laves me not you!” shouted Vampire. And then……………… he jumped on Chrom! (no not in dat way u perv) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Walhare yelled at them but they didn’t stop. All of a sudden…… a terrible man with red eyes and no nose flew in on his broomstick. He had no nose and was wearing a gray robe. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart. Lissa that fucking prep started to cry. Vampire and Draco stopped fighting….I shopped eating….Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent………………….Valizimar!

“Ronib…..Ronib…….” Darth Valer sed evilly in his raspy voice. “Thou havfe failed ur mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Vampire as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Chram too!”

“Plz don’t make me kill him plz!” I begged.

“No!” he laughed crudely. “Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!” Then he flew away cackling.

I bust into tears. Chorm and Vampire came to contort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and gothic. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Vadilra coming to kill Crom while Crom slit his wrists in a depressed way.

“No!” I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

“Ronin Ronin aure you alright?” asked Chrom in a worried voice.

“Yeah yeah.” I said sadly as I got up.

“Everyfing’s all right Ronib.” said Vampire all sensetive.

“No its not!” I shouted angrily. Tearz of blood went down my face. “OMFG what if I’m getting possessed like in Da Ring 2!”

“Its ok gurl.” said B’loody Tharja. “Maybe u should ask Proffesor Sinister about what the visions mean though.”

“Ok bich.” I said sadly and den we went.


End file.
